Max McGrath (film)
NOTE: This article is about the film version of Max McGrath. For the TV series version, click here. Max McGrath is the main protagonist of the the 2016 critically panned sci-fi action film Max Steel, which is the adaptation of 2013 reboot TV series of the same name. He is a student at Copper Canyon High School who has extraordinary powers, and he and his Ultralink friend Steel become the superhero Max Steel whenever they are linked to each other. He is portrayed by Ben Winchell. Appearance Max McGrath is a Caucasian individual with brown hair, brown eyes, and a T-shirt. He sometimes wears a brown jacket in the movie. When linked with Steel and they become Max Steel, Max wears a black suit with white markings all over it. His mask looks more V-shaped. Personality Max is a very caring and very kind individual, willing to help those in need. He enjoys hanging out with his girlfriends, Sofia, which is shown when he offers to ride his bike with her. He is also shown to be brave enough to face evil threats like the Ultralinks and Miles Edwards. Also, he is shown to completely trust Steel at the end of the movie. He is also desperate to know the truth surrounding the death of his father, his powers, and what N-Tek is hiding. After he and Steel discovered Miles Edwards' lies, they fought the latter until he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. However, Max is also a somewhat liar, as when Molly enters his room and Max hides Steel, he lies to her that he had a bad dream and fell out of bed, had a growth spurt, etc. He can also be rude and disrespectful, which is shown when while Steel had an idea he and Max could fight Miles Edwards' men together, he told Steel to fight off them while he (Max) talks to Miles, then rides his bike and says the f-word to Sofia almost immediately afterwards (though this is because Sofia pulled her truck, "Frita", onto the driveway; Max was having difficulties in controlling the speed of his bike, and used the f-word because he freaked out). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Tachyon energy': Max can use his tachyon energy for lots of things. He can use it to power technology, or use up all its power, shown when Max used Sofia's phone but didn’t realize it lost power because of the Tachyon energy. When Max is linked with Steel, the energy gets stronger and becomes Turbo energy, which he can use to fire at enemies within long distances. Abilities *'Turbo modes': While linked with Steel, Max can use his Turbo modes, which, as of the 2016 film, includes his stealth mode and his flight mode. *'Superhuman strength': Max McGrath is able to punch through a cement column, and, with him and Steel linked as Max Steel, able to pick up and throw Miles Edwards during their battle. *'Superhuman speed': Max McGrath is able to run extremely fast, far faster than the average human. *'Superhuman durability': Max can able to withstand a long battle. *'Superhuman stamina': Max McGrath can sustain prolonged effort unlike the average human. Weaknesses *'Tachyon energy': While Tachyon energy is one of Max's powers, it is also his fatal weakness if he's not with Steel, in which case he can generate too much energy and explode to death, something Steel himself points out early on in the film. Max can also die if he loses all his Tachyon energy. Trivia *Turbo stealth and Turbo flight are the only Turbo modes Max uses in the film as the rest have not been shown. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Mischievous Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Sympathetic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Pessimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers